To be a hero
by Unices
Summary: My name is Terra and I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every command and commited crimes in his name. I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend, one by one I have destroyed the Teen Titans. And with no one left to stop me I have brought an entire city to its knees. My name is Terra, I have done horrible things..
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Time for Reform

Robert was frowning over his paper work. With his son's help he'd successfully convinced city council to give him extra money to refit the counseling rooms so that they were bang baby proof so he could get his new program off, one that would work on helping the cities metahuman population become reintegrated with society.

However he'd not counted on the city demanding that the counseling be mandated for several metahumans being released on parole, and there were too many for him to manage all by himself.

"Hey pops," Virgil said as he came into the kitchen through the window.

"You know I hate when you do that," Robert told him, "What if someone sees?"

"Pops, there was no one on the street, and Sharon was vacuuming in the hallway. I couldn't chance her seeing me in this get up," Virgil told him as he removed his mask, "Besides she saw me leave earlier through the front door."

"Why didn't you just change in your secret lair?" Robert asked, glad to have some excuse from going over paperwork of convicted bang babies.

"Uhm…about that," Virgil said as he pulled off his coat and tucked it into his backpack, "It's finally been condemned. It's going to be removed. Richie had send backpack in to retrieve the rest of the stuff. He's going to sneak in and get the police scanner tonight, but for now Static and Gear don't have safe place to set up base camp."

"That's unfortunate, what do you plan on doing about it?" Robert asked as Virgil pulled off his static pants, which he had gym shorts underneath.

"That's just it, I don't know," Virgil told him as he packed away the rest of the costume, "I'm not like batman or the other hero's, I don't have a tower or a space station. I'm tempted to ask someone from the league to see if they could help me find a place where I can build a place that can serve as HQ, but I'm starting college next year and even the local college costs money," Virgil complained.

"Well it's a good thing you and Richie have scholarships, but I guess it's not enough with everything else you have to buy?" Robert asked.

"Nope," Virgil told him.

The door swung open as Sharon entered the room with the mail her hands. "Here's the mail daddy, and Virgil when did you get home?"

"Just now actually," Virgil told her.

"Good you can take out the trash," Sharon told him pointedly, "You should be pulling your own weight around here." Virgil winced. What Sharon said was true, he was neglecting his chores, but recently Static not only had patrols but was being invited to things left and right. He couldn't exactly say no, most people didn't realize that Super Hero's had a life too.

"Fine fine I'm getting to it," he groaned as he grabbed the bag and hefted it out of the bin. He tied it and lugged it outside. Sharon stood their arms crossed and very proud of herself. Her dad may be soft on Virgil lately, but at least she could get him to listen to her.

"You know he was studying," Robert told her solemnly. He knew Virgil would have to tell her sometime, but after Omnara had kidnapped him and Sharon had to fight with the insurance company there had never been a good time in Virgil's eyes. Robert knew better than to push it, Virgil had very good reasons for keeping his identity secret.

"Yeah right daddy, he went over to Richie's house. All they really do is watch movies and play video games when they're together," She told him.

Robert sighed, they needed to get off this topic soon before Sharon started demanding why he was so lenient with Virgil. Robert glanced down at the paper work again. The program didn't require a licensed counselor, just that volunteers were over seen by someone who was licensed. Sharon was close to finishing off her degree, and had experience with some of the non-bang baby population. Perhaps… "Sharon are you still looking for a volunteer opportunity to help get experience?"

"Yeah, why did one of your colleges respond back in regards to an internship or volunteer opportunity?" She asked excitedly.

"Not exactly. There's been a volunteer opening for a counselor with this new metahuman help program I'm setting up at the community center. The amount of people signed up is more than I can handle. Would you be willing to help me with some of the less complicated cases?"

"Daddy you know I would but aren't bang babies dangerous, well more dangerous than normal?" She asked nervously.

"Says the girl who's dating one," Robert reminded her.

Sharon hemmed and hawed for a moment, her father had a point. But a couple of months ago he'd been kidnapped by bang babies. Well if he felt he could reform them, and he'd never been wrong before on whether people could be worked with. "I'll think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

To Be a Hero

I'm a Villain

'…My name is Terra and I've done horrible things. And I regret every last bit of it.'

Sharon looked over at the blond skinny teen who had come in for free 'metahuman' counseling that was offered at the community center. Sharon had talked to kids in gangs, thrown out of homes for being LGBT, but never had she come across a kid who went from hero to villain and lived her entire life otherwise on the streets. The girl was gaunt, as much from living in stone as attempting to find somewhere where she could hide and begin again. "I can see you have a lot on your plate. Did you get any schooling?"

The girl nodded, "Not officially but I learned math when I had to buy my own things, and I learned geology from a couple of geologists as I was working on my powers. I was in a super-hero online school set up for the Titans when I was with them but other than nothing."

"Hmm…where are you staying now?" Sharon asked her as she scribbled down some notes. While the girl did not fall under the definition of bang-baby, most laws were written using the term 'metahuman'. It gave the girl some options.

"Under an underpass, the earth there is soft and easily moldable. Plus it stays dryer than if it was out in the open, and there's no danger of it getting torn down," the girl told her, careful to not give her location away. Sharon always thought this to be the true trust exercise of her volunteer work. They all had trust issues, even the ones willing to give you their life's story. They wanted a way to keep hiding or protecting themselves.

"I'll see about calling up some meta-human shelters for you to stay in tonight, it should be nicer than that underpass," Sharon told her slowly focusing on keeping her voice low and smooth, like her father did with particularly bad bang-babies when he was trying to earn their trust. The girl shifted. Sharon waited, hoping the girl would accept her help. It'd make the therapy easier.

"That sounds nice," the girl said as her eyes lit up a little and she seemed to relax. 'Perhaps,' Sharon thought, 'she was more nervous about me turning her in to the cops.'

"Good, and we can look into a school test and GED program for you so you can make your money. You're seventeen for a few more months as well, I could try and get you into the state foster system, but I can't guarantee you'd stay here, but it might open up some scholarships if you decide to further your education."

"You mean, like a family?" the girl asked her eyes widening.

"Yes, but I doubt you'd get adopted. But if you age out of the foster system then there are other organizations that are open to helping you, not just metahuman ones."

The girl looked slightly disappointed before answering, "That sounds good. I just want to start over, and not have to worry about using my power for anything again."

"Well Terra," Sharon said as she picked up the phone, "Let's sort you out for the night, then we'll see where you stand."

-.-

That night Sharon sat with Adam, who had ordered Chinese takeout for their date night. The table was piled high with takeout boxes as they sat on the couch enjoying the view from his loft where he could see a large part of the city of Dakota. "This new case is what's really got me bugged, she refused to see my father, but she has more issues than any other metahuman, or human that I've had council."

"I'm sure you're up to the challenge," Adam told her, "You helped me out didn't you."

Sharon could only nod. Adam's identity had originally caused problems when it was found out, now most of his fans were cool with his metahuman-ness, and it made him into a learning disabilities and metahuman icon. "She's much more complex though, she's been through worse stuff than gangs and gun fights. That stuff at least I have practice with."

"Worse?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't share," Sharon cried as she raised her hand up, chopsticks poised and pointing at Adam in an accusing manner.

"I know, I know, patient confidentiality," Adam said as he watched her reaction.

Sharon lowered her hands to her plate, "I just wish I had a better way to help her. I don't think I could really give her the help she needs, but someone more qualified would be too expensive."

"I could cover it," Adam told her, "I could donate money specifically to help her."

"If you did it directly I'd be charged with playing favorites, and with the levy up to get more funding for the community center it'd just cause more problems. There are still plenty of people who don't like that their tax dollars are going to council bang babies."

"Well what if I put in to foster her? Under the pretense of getting her into a better counseling situation? Heck, I might be able to talk to some other people I know in the business, turn it into a program where people with means can take on a kid in order to give them access to better care dependent on who you flag. Meaning the kids who really need it can be helped by people who can afford to help them? Maybe extend it to families as well who pass muster after you get more interest."

Sharon frowned thoughtfully. Something like what Adam was suggesting could work, and they already had a kid they could use to pilot the program. She'd have to see if she could rush to get it recognized, and the tax-free status wouldn't be able to be recognized immediately, but it could help more people in the long run.

"Any idea of what you'd call the organization Adam? I was going to contact Heidi tomorrow anyway to see if she could rush through the application for the new girl, perhaps she could get the go ahead for us to pilot the program. She has been saying her supervisor wanted to see her numbers improve with the kids in this area after she'd been working with us for a few months. This just might be our ticket to helping turn Dakota's metahumans around," Sharon told him.

"I was thinking just calling it Helping Children and Teens – A metahuman help organization," Adam told her.

"You want to call it HCAT?" Sharon asked raising her eyebrow.

"I was hoping you might have a better idea of what to call it," Adam told her.

"I'll talk it over with Heidi she's good with this kind of stuff." Sharon told him as she settled in to her chowmein


End file.
